Facing The Past
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella has just moved to a new place looking for a fresh start. She has plenty of secrets and so does the Cullen family. She meets Alice and Edward Masen also Rosalie Hale. Will she tell her past or keep it locked away to the grave? Will it spread? All H!
1. Preface

Facing The Past

Author's notes: This is mostly Bella's point of view. I had this idea while thinking of what I could possibly write as my next story and this poped up. I hope you enjoy! Rate and review!

Preface

Life can be so unexpecting at times, for example you walk out a shop normally and bump into someone you haven't seen in years. You could also be randomly at a bar and you meet your true love, that is the case though. I never truely believed in 'love' I always saw it as a strong conection of friendship that you can kiss, hug, joke, protect, respect and have sex with but when the time is draging on your ass you say "Hey. I can't be bothered with this relationship anymore. Can we forget about it?" but to be honest, I lost faith in 'love' since everything happened.

This is when I ask: How would you feel if the same reason that brought you here is pushing you away? Here is your answer: You would feel like worthless shit and depressed. No one understood me before -I always was the odd one out. I never _truely_ had friends, other than my family. This includes my sisters, I love them to bits even if they don't know my story. If I can be honest I wished no one knew my story...It destroyed my life, I have been through alot in just one life time. I don't want people knowing about my life like how it used to be when I came here for a new start! I want to live my life in peace.

It's hard especially since I had to leave Edward, I had a good reason but it was hard to explain. I only told the closest person to me yet he didn't really want to listen about it. Not with his new girlfriend, who is one of my new best friends. I can't believe she came here! I was once her friend and now she was jelouse of me and Edward. I had to do what I had to do...And that was _lie_.


	2. Chapter 1: Start to a new day

Facing The Past

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight. This story is all on Bella's POV, there might be special occasions when I base on someone else. By the curtain chapter I am going to be opening an Event for you guys to do eg. Line of the week, etc. Keep your eyes open! SUGGEST! READ OTHERS! ALERT! MOST OF ALL REVIEW!

Chapter 1: Start to a new day.

I woke up to a dull, bland sunshine. I went to my private bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked as if I died and woke up in hell! My brown, normally-sleek-and-shiny hair was all in a crazed mess. My face was paler than usual, my ivory skin tone was fine up to my eyes where they were a dark blue, I looked as though I didn't sleep for days!

I quickly brushed my teeth and had a shower, I needed to be prepared and presentable for this day because it was important to me. When I finished having my shower I brushed a tangled-jungle that was my so called 'hair'. I got changed into a brown lace flowy top and skinny jeans.

I rushed downstairs and got the breakfast ready, I was making french omelettes. I heard someone come down stairs, I could tell who it was by the amount of energy that surrounded me. It was Alannah, her long-blond head of hair shot at me from the corner of my eye. She looked nothing like me, she had blue eyes and blond hair.

I looked more like mom, even though she had a different colour hair, Alannah sat down quickly ready for her breakfast. I put an omelette on her plate and poured the juice for her, "Morning sis. Ready for a big day?" I asked her, she looked terrified.

"I'm scared Belly. What if no one likes me?" she asked me with a tremble in her voice. "They'll like you. Trust me...What's not to like?" I asked reasuring her. She smiled at me a big toothy smile, I chuckled at her. "Eat up. I'm going to go get Carlie" I walked up the stairs and to find my other sister 'Carlie'.

Carlie is only 2 years old, she only knows how to say 'Mama', 'Dada' and 'Sisi'. I wish she could say other things that I didn't want to reflect on because it hurt to even mention their names. I'm 16 years old, Alannah is 5 she is just starting kindergarten and since Mom and Dad are always at work. I have to take both Alannah (But as we call her 'Nelly') and Carlie to either school or day care.

"Hello, my little candy cane." I wispered to Carlie who was wide awake. "Sisi!" she gurgled, I quietly giggled she always made me laugh when she said that. I took Carlie to the kitchen with me and Nelly and placed her in her special seat. Carlie had brown hair and blue eyes.

When I sat her down I started with making toast for Carlie, she only needed one. While the toast was in the toaster I made two more omeletts and ate mine while they cooked. Mom came in while I fed Carlie, I was making aeroplane sounds with the toast while Carlie looked fasinated at the toast.

"Morning Mom." I greeted her, she smiled at me. Her hair was a caramel colour, he eyes a dark brown and today she was wearing her business suit. She is the Principle of a high school. Mom was wearing a grey blazer, a grey pencil skirt and a white blouse. She had her hair down in soft curls, she was wearing tights and black heals.

"Morning sweeties." she smiled warmly at us, "Morning Mommy" Nelly said enthusiastically. I got up and made a tuna sandwitch for me, Nelly, Mom and Dad. That was when Dad came down right on cue, he came down looking at his bleeper "Hey Dad. Got to run?" I asked, he looked at me with a warm smile, his blond short hair always in place.

His blue eyes were welcoming, "Morning honey. No, I was just checking if I was on call." He said kissing my cheek, Nelly's and Carlie, he walked over to Mom and kissed her on the lips. I looked away giving them privacy while Nelly giggled at them. I gave Dad his omelette and he tucked into it straight away.

I gave everyone their packed lunch, I added juice, an apple or a banana. They thanked me, I rushed to check my school bag and it was fine: I had everything I needed. I rushed back to Nelly, she was ready to go and so I told her to sit for a minute. I went to change Carlie and when I was done we said our goodbye's and headed out.

I quickly dropped Nelly to her school first, then I dropped off Carlie in the day care. When I reached to the sign that read 'Fork's High' I was shitting myself. _What the hell are you ment to do when you moved from a place like Philly over to a small town in Washington?_ I parked in an open space by a cute convertable.

I felt everyones eyes on me, it was scearing me...It's enough that i'm new here they don't have to stare at me as if i'm some new toy! I rushed into the office and saw a petite woman with brown hair and glasses. "Hello. What can I do for you dear?" she asked me politely "Hello. I'm here to collect my schedual. My name is Isabella Cullen."

She gasped, opened a draw and took out my schedual with shakey hands "You're Mrs Cullen's daughter? The new Principle?" she asked, I pursed my lips and nodded. With that I left out of the office and out in the corridor, I looked at my schedual. I had Calculus first..._Great!_

REVIEW! SUGGEST! ALERT! READ MY OTHER STORYS!


	3. Chapter 2: I feel fine! Really!

Facing The Past

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight! **Warning for this story:** **Rape, stong language, emotional hurt, family problems, lemmons (In future chapters) and treats! **I don't own the lyrics to the song in this chapter and I would like **6 reviews** for this chapter please! Please **don't test me!** I will only write the next chapter when I **get** the **6 reviews**! Please enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it! Sorry for grammer faults! This is a lengthy chapter!

Chapter 2: I feel fine! Really!

Previously: _I had Calculus first...Great!_

I quickly rushed over to the room and told the teacher who I was. He didn't ask for the slip, already knowing I'm the new Principle's daughter, he didn't bother. I took my seat next to a girl with black, short, pixie like hair, a pale face, emerald green eyes and a small figure.

The moment my bag hit the floor, I heard her twinkle like voice "Hi. My name is Alice. Alice Masen," she said with a smile. I looked into her green eyes and felt at home here. "Hi. My name is Isabella Cullen. Please call me Bella," I said with an equal smile.

"Nice to meet you Bella. How do you like Forks so far?" she asked me with a look in her eyes that seemed amused. "I guess it's alright. I just have to get used to the weather and people," I say looking at my note book that I took out while I pondered what I could say.

"Yeah. I guess you do. Do you like fashion Bella?" she asks, I smile and give her a face of confusion. "Shopping isn't my thing but I don't mind seeing what is 'in' and what is 'out'," I explain and this makes her giggle, "We are going to be great friends!"

This was when Mr. Boulten started our lesson, me and Alice sat quietly while he gave us our task for today. He was telling us something I already learnt, so my mind went blank...

_~Flash Back at age 6~_

_"Bella!" he screamed for me, I ran in the direction I heard my name being called. Rushing past through the trees, moss and the bright sun. Leaves clinging, my navy blue dress flowing with every move I made. While I ran I looked to make sure not to trip over anything in my way, when I make it to the place where I heard my name: I see them. _

_Emmett with short brown hair, dimples, cute smile, ivory skin tone and a cheeky grin. What happened next was something I didn't expect, that was when I felt strong arms wrap around me and lift me. "Gotcha!" Jasper said putting me back down on the ground, I was shocked and I turned to face them both._

_"Thats no fair! You're not ment to help each other to get the other tagged! That's cheating!" I whined at them while they chuckled. "There is no rules that say not to help the tagged get someone," Emmett joked at me, I stomped my foot and ran to Jasper knocking him down on the ground and laughed._

_"You're it now Jaz!" I said making sure to get off him, run away and yet laughing at his face. Jasper has blond-curly hair, sweet curved smile, blue eyes and a pale skin tone. His face was shocked but when he put the pieces together he chased after me, while I was still laughing. _

_Then I soon sped away, loosing him and found a little shed. I saw it was unlocked, so to keep me hidden I went inside and when I saw it was getting dark I went outside. I started to walk around, lost and alone. _How in the world did I get here? Seriously Bella...Grow up and be a woman!

_I was walking around for hours, I was hungry, scared, tierd and cold. When I heard a twig snap, I screamed and ran with all my strength. I got so scared when I heard a twig snap again, I screamed and panicked. My legs were at a speed that I knew I could end up hurting myself with. _

_When I felt like someone was behind me and heard the third twig break: I looked behind me and fell over. My foot was trapped, my leg felt like I just stabbed it a million times and I screamed in agony. _

_"Help!...Emmy?...Jazzy?...Mommy?...Daddy?...Anyone? Help!" I screamed while scared that some stanger would hurt me. I felt so alone, afraid and yet I couldn't do anything. I was lost, weak, tierd and hurt. After what felt like years but were more like hours: I fell asleep, letting nature make it's path and when I woke up I saw..._

Alice pulled me away from my flash back, I shook my head of the memory and smiled at her. "Bella are you alright?" she asked, I giggled at her concerned face. "Yes. I just zoned out. Sorry," I explained shyly and this made her smile. "It's alright. Bella what have you got next?" she asked me with hope on her face.

I looked at my schedual, when I looked over what I had today I shook my head in desgust. "Urgh. I have English Lit, then Spanish, Lunch, Music, Biology and then Gym," her face lit up, I looked at her surprised. "You're with Rose now. Just ask for 'Rosalie Hale' then sit with her. Bella do you want to sit with us at Lunch?" she asked me and I deliberated.

"Sure. Is there anyone else you know who are in my lessons?" I asked her, she smiled and just walked out of the class room. I shook my head and gathered up my stuff. When I walked into my next class, I did exactly the same thing as before and was seated next to a blond.

"Erm. Do you know who Rosalie Hale is?" I asked the blond, she has long-golden hair, perfect features, model material figure, blue eyes and heart shapped face. When she heard me ask this question she smiled sweetly, "Yes. I do know her because she would happen to be me," she giggled when my jaw dropped.

"Relax. Why were you asking for me?" she asks, a sweet tone in her voice. "Alice said that I should ask for you. She invited me to sit with you guys at lunch, is that ok?" I asked her and this only made her smile. "You're the new girl aren't you? You're Principle Cullen's daughter," she stated not asked.

I nodded and blushed while looking at my hands folded on my lap. "Don't call me Isabella though. Call me Bella," I told her and this made her smile wider -if that is even possible. "I've only known you for a couple of minutes Bella and I already like you," this comment makes me blush even more.

That lesson ran smoothly, we are learning about 'Of Mice and Men' by 'John Steinbeck' I learned about this in my old school and it makes me sad how they had to keep running away and I cried when I read the ending. I always though about trying to find _my_ little hiding place where I could find...

I quickly shook that sentence out of my head and before I knew it I was already in Spanish. My teacher Mrs Hernandez was nice with me, she told me that she met my mom and really likes her. This made me smile, because my mom would always get people wrapped around her finger without her even knowing.

While I was writing down some notes I see Mrs Hernandez walk up to me and pass me a note. "Your mom wants to see you in her office," with this I quickly packed my bag and headed for the office. When I reached to my mom's secretary she told me to go right in, I said my thanks and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" my mom called in her 'boss-mode' voice, I turned the handle and walked in shyly. She placed her papers to the side, looked up at me and smiled "Bella honey. Sit down," I awkwardly walked over to the seat and sat down opposite her. _Should I play the student or the daughter right now?_ "How are you then honey?" she asked me with a warm smile.

"I'm fine mom. Nothing too big going on. People have given me my space, even your staff that handed me the schedual looked scared. I felt so wierd but it did make me laugh," I told her honestly, she giggled herself by my remark.

"I hope you didn't scare her too much. I did teach you manners after all. How is school work?" she asked with a face of business, taking in her educator-mode and mom-mode at the same time. "It's good I guess. Some things were easy, like in Calculus: I already knew what he was teaching."

My mom looked at me surprised, then a smile eluminated her face and it caught me by surprise. "And how are the students? Are they friendly?" she asked me with an eyebrow raised, her eyebrow trick always made me laugh: making me actually laugh. "Yeah mom. They are friendly, just scared that..." I drifted off not wanting to say anymore.

Mom leaned over her desk and placed her hand above mine, holding it tightly and rubbing soothing circles on them. "I know honey. I don't want that to happen again here. Trust me when I tell you it _won't_ happen again," I looked into her eyes and seeing nothing but honesty I nodded while my eyes were closed.

"Alright mom. How was your work? Is there anything that surprised you about this school?" I asked trying to get the subject away from me. Mom smirked, she lifted up a piece of paper and put it right infront of her face. "Yeah. Something definately surprised me and it will surprise you too. Now Bell, I know you are trying to force the subject off of you, but you forgot a tiny detail...I'm your mother."

I let my face fall to my hands, she always knew me so well! When I had the courage to look at her she smiled "Have you got any friends yet?" she asked, I shrugged "I think so. A girl told me to eat with them at lunch. Although I'm not to sure. Her name is Alice Masen, she has a friend called 'Rosalie Hale' and I met her in English Lit."

Mom smiled and nodded, "Ah! Alice Masen. She is a sweet girl acourding to her records. Nice friend choice. Bella...Are you ok?" Mom asked me with a serious face, I nodded "I'm fine." Mom raises her eyebrows as if she could tell I wasn't fine. She isn't going to get me to say their names if that is what she expects.

"Are you sure?" she askes this time she looks at me expectantly "I feel fine! Really!" I say in a squeaked like voice, my mom was about to say something when I was 'saved by the bell' and I quickly grabbed my bag. I rushed out of my seat and hurried to the door, "Nice chat mom! But you know how it is...Lunch, food and meeting people and all that. So i'll see you later!" I said running out of the office, I heard her call for me but ignored it.

When I reached the cafateria I looked for Alice and Rose, when I found them they had their food but there were two more girls with them. A blond and a girl with black hair were there with them but I couldn't tell if they were anyone I could recognise from pervious classes.

Alice and Rose spotted me, while I walked over to them awkwardly and trying not to hit anyone with my bag. When you're me that is a huge challange, so inevitably I hit a guy on the head with my bag. "Ow!" he yelled while scrubbing his head and standing up all at the same time. I stopped dead in my tracks afraid that he would hurt me, when I turned around I saw a guy with blond hair, blue eyes and boyish face turn to me.

"What the hell! Look where you're going you du-" he was cut off when he saw me, his face flushed with the embarresment and I looked down nervously. "I. I'm sorry. I'm new here and I was just trying to get to the girls. I'm such a cluts so I'm so-" he cut me off by saying 'shh'.

"It's alright. There is no problem getting hit on the head with a bag of a pretty girl, don't be afraid to come talk to me. My name is Mike Newton. Would you like to hang out some time?" he asked me with a confident smile. _Hold up! I just got here yesturday and met him now. He is moving too fast! Plus he hasn't got the 'thing' I'm looking for..._

I felt two hands one on each of my shoulders, then I noticed Alice and Rose were the ones next to me. "Sorry Newton, but Bella doesn't go for douches like you. We all know that the only thing you look for in a girl is 'sex'," Alice said with venom dripping in her voice.

"If we see you come anywhere near Bella again I promise to kill you," Rose threatened him with a scowl. Mike just glared at them and sat back down, we walked over to the two girls sitting at the table. "Hey. Jane, Angela, meet Bella. Bella meet Jane and Angela," Alice said with a giggle while I sat next to Rose and a free seat.

"Hi Bella. My name is Angela Webster, you can call me Angie if you like," the girl with black hair, glasses, slightly tanned skin and perfect smile said. "Hey Bella. My name is Jane Volturi, but call me 'Jan', 'Jane' or 'J'," I giggled "Hi guys. Yes I'm the Principle's daughter but please treat me the same as you would do if I wasn't," I begged and they burst out laughing.

"Sure Bella. We have to tell you though: That is what everyone is calling you though," Rose said with a giggle, I joined their laughing and grabbed my packed lunch. When I was almost done eating I noticed there was a huge stage near the wall. _Guess they have that for some sort of meeting..._

Rose just told us a joke and we were all laughing, when a guy with: bronze dissary of hair, crooked smile, emerald green eyes, perfect features, high cheek bones, lean, muscular, tonned, tall and sexy like god sat next to me. "Hey Alley. Rose, Angie, Jane and..." he said while looking at all of us while he said our names but drifted when he looked at me asking for my name.

"Bella. Bella Cullen," I told him, he nodded and smiled a panty dropping smile. "Bella. Lovely name. Means beautiful in Italian and gorgeous it suits you," he said with a cheeky wink, this made me blush and look away. All of this made him chuckle, with his velvet voice, mesmerising features and enchanting laugh: I was melting.

"Edward! Stop flirting with Bella! You know how I feel about stuff like that!" Alice shreaked angrily "Sorry Alley. Anyway Bella, my name is Edward Masen and that girl over there is my annoying younger sister." Alice huffed at him, then stuck her tongue out this made Edward burst out laughing.

"Thanks for proving my point sis," Alice glared at him and then the next thing that popped out of her mouth surprised me. "Alteast you don't live with us anymore. Especially with all your sluts around," she spat at him, this caused me to have a sharp intake of breath. Edward looked away, his jaw clenched and his eyes slinted "Alice. Now is not the time to talk about this," he spat back at her, they didn't talk for the rest of the time.

When we were all talking about sights around here in Forks that I could possibly go to, I noticed a man walk on the stage and pull out a microphone. He set up the stage for some sort of performance. _Was some sort of band going to come up? _ I started to get excited for who I might get to see and when the man finished he checked to see if everything worked.

"Hello? Can I have your attention please? You guys know the rules and know how to get yourselves up here, but first...Who wants to perform first?" he asks while looking around for people to sing. I used to sing alot when I was a kid, I sing for the girls at night but it used to be...Never mind!

When I felt my arm being pulled up by both Alice and Rose I came back to life. Then I noticed Edward, Jane and Angela chanting 'Bella! Bella! Bella!' repeatedly and then everyone joined in. "Bella, come up to the stage and show us what you've got!" the man with the microphone shouted pointing at me. I shook my head frantically, I'm not a terrible singer but I'm not brilliant either!

Rose and Alice grabbed me and planted me on the stage, I looked up and noticed everyones eyes on me. _Think! Bella think! _I looked at Alice, Rose, Angela, Jane and Edward who were all clapping for me. Everyone else joined them especially a group of guys who were cheering their hearts out and Edward smiled at them.

I tried getting off the stage but the man pushed me back in the middle. _There is no way of getting out, so just go along with it. Sing something easy Bella, a song you won't mess up. Ah! I know! The girls favourite song! Mom loves the way I sing and dance to it! Perfect! Go with that one! You wont go wrong!_

I walked up to the microphone and looked behind me to see the perfect guitar. My heart was hammering but I knew how to play a guitar, I just don't want to mess it up. "Erm. Hi does anyone know how to play the guitar?" I asked, no hands went up and I lost hope.

"I can!" I heard a voice boom and when I saw the voice my eyes popped out of my sockets. "Edward? You know how to play the guitar? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, while he walked over and looked at the selection of guitars. "Which one do you want me to use?" he asked business like "That one" I said pointing to the perfect guitar.

He picked it up and fastened the belt so he could play, I took a deep breath "Well Bella. We met just a couple of minutes ago and you need to get to know my personality before my talents," he whispered to me while I stood there scared at what was about to happen. "What song are you going to sing?" he asks, I lean into his ear and whisper the song. He nods and starts to play the song I asked him to.

I took a deep breath, remembering to relax and not be afraid. I tapped my foot to the rhythem of the song, feeling the melody and lyrics deep in my heart. Lyrics could never be more true when it came to this song and me. When I was about to start I noticed my Mom near a wall leaning against it and smiling at me proudly.

She turned her head and was talking to someone, when I saw a man too familiar I smiled. _Mom and Dad are here! They are here to support you so pretend you are singing it to the girls like you normally do!_

I closed my eyes and had a sharp intake of breath. _This is it! _I opened my eyes and all self-conciousness was gone. It was so close to being my moment to sing when I relaxed completely.

_"Broke my heart on the road. Spent the weekend sewing the pieces back on. Crayons and dolls pass me by. Walking gets too boring when you learn how to fly." _

I started to move my hips the way Shakira did and smiled at my parents at how easy this felt. I think they could tell because they could see it in my smile, I could hear wolf whistels and cheers for my perfrormance but that wasn't even the beginging!

_"Not the homecoming kind. Take the top off, and who knows what you might find? Won't confess all my sins. You can bet I'll try it, but you can't always win," _

I winked at the crowd causing more wolf whistels and I turned to look at Edward who just smiled at me. I walked down the stairs, to go see my crowd and feel the love they were giving me. (Ps. The microphone is a wireless one!)

_"'Caus I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me. Never made agreements: just like a gypsy, and I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me. And I won't cry I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me. 'Cause I'm a gypsy, 'cause I'm a gypsy."_

I was moving my hips and chest in perfect rhythm. The crowd were cheering like hell, I never felt so confident and to be honest: It scared me a little.

_"I can't hide what I've done, scars remind me of just how far that I've come. To whom it may concern: Only run with scissors when you want to get hurt," _

I was really close to an 'oops' moment because I felt like showing them my scars. Then remembered better not to show them my scars.

_"'Caus I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me. Never made agreements: just like a gypsy, and I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me. And I won't cry I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me. 'Cause I'm a gypsy."_

I was swaying my hips in such a way I felt like a pro. I could hear Alice, Rose, Angela and Jane cheering me. I walked back on the stage, feeling almost warn out but I new I had to carry on.

_"And I say, 'hey you, you're no fool. If you say no, ain't it just the way life goes?' people fear what they don't know. Come along for the ride, oh, yeah. Come along for the ride, ooh!" _

The crowd were soaring with cheers, wolf whistels and comments. I looked at Edward and no one expected the next thing to happen...

_"Y va livano. Mi corazon gitano. Que solo entiende de latir a contamano. No intentes amarrarme, ni dominarme. Yo soy quien elige como equivocarme. Si viene ayer, aprovecha hoy que me voy manana, que soy gitana."_

Thing about my Mom and my family...We travel alot and I got the accent and the propper way to pronounce things in spanish. Mom and Dad are like magnets, one move the other follows. When the final note was played everyone cheered, wolf whisteled and clapped for us. I saw Edward hold his arm out for me to link with, I took it gladly we were smiling at each other for ages.

I remembered my parents, but thought about going up to them in a second. I sat down at the table and that was when the girls shreaked. "When did you learn spanish so well?" Alice asked. "Where did you learn those moves?" Rose asked, "How come you didn't tell us you sang?" Angela asked. "When did you learn how to sing like that?" Jane asked. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Guys. I just can. I learnt everything when I was a kid. Also since my mom travels we have been to Mexico, Peru and Cuba. Hell I've even been to Brazil! I sing that song to my sisters and they love it." I explained while they looked shocked, I stood up and moved a little. "If you don't mind I'll be a second. I'm just going to go see my Mom and Dad, I won't be long," I said rushing over to my parents.

"Well done honey!" Mom said pulling me into a hug, I hugged her tight and smiled "Thanks Mom. Dad how come you're here?" I asked, he smiled and pulled mom close to him. "I wanted to see how two of my favourite girls were and also I have some news when we get home," he said smiling at mom. Mom looked confused and looked at Dad with a face saying 'tell me now or go to my office'.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, he then came up to me and hugged me tight. "Well done Bell. Now go over to your friends and enjoy your day," with this I ran over to the guys. They smiled and I could tell they saw what just happened between me and my parents.

"What are your parents names?" Edward asked, I smiled at him and blushed "Mom's name is Esme and Dad's name is Carlisle," I told the gang. That was when the bell rang, _great!_ I rolled my eyes "So Bella where are you?" Jane asked, I smiled at her and picked up my bag.

"I'm in music now. Then Biology and last _gym," _I said the word 'gym' as if it was my worst enemy and in all honesty it is. "I'm in both of your lessons Bella. How about we walk together?" Edward asked, with the panty dropping smile again. "Sure. Do you mind if I take a quick call though?" I asked. He shook his head and we made our way down.

I quickly grabbed my cell, hoping that they will pick up quickly "Hello. Forks Elementry how can I help you?" a woman asked me, I sighed "Hello this is Isabella Cullen. I'm the older sister of Alannah Cullen, I'm wondering if she is alright in her new school?" I asked the woman, I could hear papers flicker and then mumbling in the background.

"She seems to be fine. She has loads of new friends and is doing alright in class, is that all?" the woman ask, I closed my eyes in relief. "Thats all thank you," and hung up. Next phone call is ringing "Hello 'Baby Day Care' how can I help you?" another woman asked.

"I'm Isabella Cullen. I'm the girl who dropped off Carlie Cullen, how is she?" I asked the woman and she 'ahh'ed in rememberance. "She is doing fine. Playing, laughing and other two year old stuff. Is that all?" she asked "Is she being a desruption?" I asked and I heard the woman giggle. "Little Carlie is a sweet little angel. There is no need to worry dear," I smiled and sighed "Thank you. Good bye and have a nice day,"

When I hung up I noticed Edward looking at me confused "Who are 'Alannah' and 'Carlie'? Are they cousins or something?" he asked, I laughed and shook my head "No. They are my sisters, they are younger than me and I took care of them while they grew up...So it only makes me worry," I explain and he nodds.

When we get in class we sit in a circle, I feel a little nervous while the teacher tells us that we have to work in pairs, play an instrument and sing a song together. I look around for a partner and that was when I heard "Bella?", I turn my head to the direction... 

XxX

What do you guys think? Should I carry on? Looking back at some horrible pictures today and wanted to throw away a horrible one of me when I was a kid. I was in spain on holiday, messing around and I looked like a complete idiot! What is **your** most annoying picture? Much Love!


End file.
